


Late Night Confessions

by MissPrincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPrincess/pseuds/MissPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written for Outlaw Queen week 2015 <br/>Regina can't sleep and Robin tries to help...<br/>Missing Year Outlaw Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**A/N: I don’t usually write fanfictions so it probably isn’t going to be very good but I thought I should give it a try. And here is the results. I did my best! :)**

* * *

 

It was probably midnight but without the moon to help me it was hard to tell. The room was dark and quite so it’s easy to focus on his breathing, steady and rhythmic indicating that he is fast asleep. It was the first time that we were sleeping together in the same bed and it felt weird. I wasn’t used to having other people sleeping beside me and that was the reason I was wide awake in the middle of the night.

The silence in the room and the warmth from Robin are making me restless and uncomfortable thinking that the last person who spent the night with me was Henry and that thought alone was enough to make me want to cry. I feel like I can’t breathe in my own bed and I want to call Robin to wake up because even though I promised him to spent the night I realize that I can’t do it after all.

“Robin? Are you asleep?” Well, that was a stupid question. Of course he is. Or was since he is a light sleeper and the moment his name leaves my mouth he starts to wake up.

“Robin?” I repeat his name just to be sure. He opens his eyes slowly and he stares at me.

“Is something wrong, m’ lady? Why are you awake at such an hour?” He is concerned about me, I can see it in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice and that makes me want to same nothing and let him go back to sleep but I can’t not when I feel like I’m suffocating.

“I can’t do this. I know I promised you to spend the night here but I can’t. I’m sorry”

He tries not to show it but his eyes, if only for a brief moment, betray him. He is disappointed, probably thinking that I don’t want him here when that is so far from the truth. I avert my eyes because I can’t look him in the eyes when I’m the reason he is suffering. But he is not a man who gives up easily.

“No need to apologies, my love, but please tell me if I did something to upset you. It was never my intention.”

“Robin, you most definitely did nothing wrong but this whole situation is just too much, too soon for me. Every time I close my eyes and let myself feel my mind takes me back to Storybrooke”

The tears that gathered in my eyes are falling now but I can’t stop.

“I keep thinking of that time before Henry learnt about the curse and before Emma arrived. The time when I was the only mother he had. He loved me. He was content with what we had.”

I look him in the eyes because I need him to understand.

“You know when he was about six years old he was terrified of storms so every time there was a storm he would come to my bed and ask me to sing for him. I used to sing until I was sure he was asleep and then I just watched him sleep.”

I was crying so hard that I could barely speak. My next words were just a whisper but I’m sure he heard them.

“I’m afraid I will forget what those moments felt like.”

Once I said it I realized just how true it was. I was terrified that feeling Robin beside me would make me forget Henry.

“Regina, you know nothing can make you forget, because these memories aren’t in your head they are imprinted in your heart.”

He was right and I knew, I wanted him to stay but at the same time I was still afraid. Robin knew me well even if I didn’t want to admit it and that is how he must have realized where my hesitation was coming from because the only thing the said while he was pulling my into him arms was “Let me help you” and I did.

After a while I felt my eyes close while listening to his heartbeat against his chest and his voice singing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
